bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
Assyria
Kings of Assyria |...| | | | | | Assyria (Heb: Asshur) was a nation and empire in the Middle East. It was founded in the 25th century BC by (quite possibly) son of and grandson of . Genesis 10:22 It started as just a city named , which began gaining wealth from trading among surrounding nations. Years later, the Akkadian empire took control of the area. After the Akkadian empire collapsed, the Assyrian empire began to rise. This Assyrian empire is the subject of many prophecies in the , including the fall of . History Early History and Foundation The early formations of the Assyrian Empire began with the establishment of city named Ashur (or Asshur), eponymous to its founder Ashur. The Bible mentions the nation of Assyria itself first in , where it says went to the land of Assyria and built , Rehoboth Ir, Calah and Resen Genesis 10:8-12. The plain in which these cities were built would one day be a part of the area over which Assyria would have control. Under Ashur-dan III Main article: There was a Jewish prophet named , who God told to go to Nineveh (which was very wicked at the time) and preach a message of repentance to them Jonah 1:1-2. Jonah knew that God would forgive them and didn't want that to happen to such a wicked people Jonah 4:2. So Jonah boarded a ship headed for Tarshish Jonah 1:3. God sent a storm upon the ship Jonah 1:4; and after casting lots, Jonah was found responsible for the storm Jonah 1:7-10. Jonah said that if he were to be tossed overboard, the sea would be calmed Jonah 1:11-12. The sailors didn't like the idea of tossing overboard one of their passengers, so they tried sending the ship back to shore, but the storm got worse Jonah 1:13. So the sailors decided to go with Jonah's idea. They asked God to not hold them responsible for killing him, then tossed Jonah over. The sea calmed when they did. Jonah 1:14-15 Jonah was sinking so God provided a to swallow him and keep him alive Jonah 1:17. After 3 days of praying, God commanded the fish to vomit up Jonah onto land Jonah 2. Then God instructed Jonah to go to Nineveh and preach to them Jonah 1:1-2. Jonah obeyed this time. Nineveh was so large that it took Jonah 3 days to preach to everyone there. Jonah 3:3 Nineveh had walls that were 8 miles long, surrounding an area of 1,700 acres. The people repented Jonah 3:5-9, but Jonah was not pleased Jonah 4:1-3. They were very willing to do this because of recent events. The Assyrian kingdom was at a low point. Assyria suffered military reverses, diplomacy setbacks, famine and domestic uprisings. Also, an eclipse had occurred on June 15, 763 BC. This could have been seen as a terrible omen. Then Jonah shows up with his message from God. God decided not destroy them Jonah 3:10, but chose such an opportunity to teach Jonah a lesson of mercy and compassion Jonah 4. This happened during the reign of . Under Tiglath-Pileser III Assyria is mentioned next in , where (called "Pul") invaded Israel, and received 1000 talents of silver (38 tons) 2 Kings 15:19-20. The king of Israel, Menahem, was wicked, so it appears that Assyria was used by to punish him and Israel for sinning against God 2 Kings 15:17-18. Again, Tiglath-Pileser came to Israel and took Ijon, Abel Beth Maacah, Janoah, Kedesh, Hazor, Gilead and , including all the land of Naphtali; he deported their people to Assyria. This was during the reign of king of Israel 2 Kings 15:29. Another time, Aram was attacking Israel. , the king of Israel at the time, requested help from Tiglath-Pileser and said that he (Ahaz) is his (Tiglath-Pileser) servant and vassal. 2 Kings 16:7 Tiglath-Pileser did help, after Ahaz sent him a gift of all the silver and gold in the of the and the palace treasury. 2 Kings 16:8-9 Shalmaneser V Later, when another king ascended the throne of Israel named , king of Assyria came to Israel to attack Hoshea. The reason he did this was that Hoshea was Shalmaneser's vassal and paid him tribute, but Hoshea stopped paying him this tribute. Hoshea was captured and put in prison for this by Shalmaneser. 2 Kings 17:3-4 The king of Assyria invaded the whole land and laid siege to Samaria, the capital of Israel, for 3 years. 2 Kings 17:5 The Assyrians captured Samaria and sent the Israelites to Assyria. 2 Kings 17:6 This happened because of Israel's sin against God. They were sent into exile because they rebelled against their Foundation: the LORD. This did not come without warning, many prophets warned Israel this would happen unless they would repent. Israel, being a stiff-necked people, refused to listen to God's prophets. 2 Kings 17:7-23 And then this disaster fell on them. The king of Assyria filled the empty cities of Israel with people from , Cuthah, Avva, Hamath and Sepharvaim. 2 Kings 17:24 They did not worship the LORD, and were attacked by lions. 2 Kings 17:25 One of the priests of God was sent to teach them to worship the LORD and be spared. 2 Kings 17:27-28 They worshiped the LORD along with their own false gods. 2 Kings 17:29-41 Under Sargon II prophesied about Assyria, saying God would send them against Israel for Israel's rejection of God. Isaiah 7:17-8:10 This was fulfilled in 701 BC during the reign of King of Assyria. says that Sargon attacked and captured Ashdod, which is a city in Israel. Isaiah prophesied against and , after Assyria captured Ashdod. God tells Isaiah to live naked and barefoot. After three years of living like this, God says that just as Isaiah has lived stripped and barefoot for three years, as a sign against Egypt and Cush, so will the king of Assyria lead away his Egyptian and Cushite captives and exiles buttocks bared. Isaiah 20 Josiah, king of Judah, attacked the king of Assyria when Necho the king of went to help the king of Assyria. Josiah died in battle. 2 Kings 23:29 Under Sennacherib When (c. 740-686 BC?) became king of , he rebelled against the king of Assyria and didn't serve him 2 Kings 18:7. In his 4th year reigning (c. 711 BC?), Assyria had taken Samaria (see the previous paragraph for details). 2 Kings 18:9-12 10 years later, , the new king of Assyria, attacked all of the fortified cities of Judah and captured them. 2 Kings 18:13 Hezekiah confessed to the king of Assyria that he did wrong, and asked him to withdraw. Hezekiah promised to pay whatever he demanded of him. Sennacherib demanded three hundred talents of silver and thirty talents of gold from Hezekiah, which he did pay as he said. 2 Kings 18:14-16 Sennacherib sent his supreme commander, his chief officer and his field commander with a large army to Hezekiah who was at . When they came to Jerusalem and stopped at an aqueduct they called for the king; and Eliakim son of Hilkiah the palace administrator, Shebna the secretary, and Joah son of Asaph the recorder went out to them. 2 Kings 18:17-18 The field commander asked told them to tell Hezekiah what the king of Assyria had to say to him. The king of Assyria asked on what he was basing his confidence on (which was God). 2 Kings 18:19 He told him that Hezekiah only spoke empty words when he spoke of his counsel and his might for war 2 Kings 18:20. The king of Assyria thought and said that Hezekiah was depending on Egypt, calling Egypt a splintered reed of a staff, which pierces the hand of anyone who leans on it 2 Kings 18:21. He also thought that Hezekiah removed the altars and high places of their God and said so if they were to tell him that they were depending on God (actually, Hezekiah brought down the high places and altars of false gods, not Yahweh's 2 Kings 18:4) 2 Kings 18:22. Then he said to them to make a bargain with the king of Assyria, he would give them 2000 horses 2 Kings 18:23. Then he asked how they could repulse even one of the least soldiers, even though they were depending on Egypt for chariots and horsemen 2 Kings 18:24. Then he said that the LORD had told him to destroy Judah 2 Kings 18:25. Eliakim, Shebna and Joah didn't want him to speak in and discourage the soldiers, but in Aramaic 2 Kings 18:26. The field commander replied asking if it was only to Hezekiah that the king of Assyria wanted to be told what he had spoken 2 Kings 18:27. Then he said in Hebrew not to let Hezekiah deceive them, for he could not deliver them from his hand. He said not to let Hezekiah persuade them to trust the LORD. He told them not to listen to Hezekiah and promised prosperity if they make peace with the king of Assyria. He told them not to listen to Hezekiah because he was misleading them when he tells them that the LORD will deliver them. 2 Kings 18:28-32 Then he goes on saying that no other god has delivered their land from him. If they couldn't how could Yahweh? 2 Kings 18:33-35 The people remained silent because Hezekiah told them not to answer him 2 Kings 18:36. Eliakim, Shebna and Joah then went to Hezekiah and told him about what the field commander said with their clothes torn as a sign of mourning and grief 2 Kings 18:37. Hezekiah went to the temple in the same manor that Eliakim, Shebna and Joah had come to him 2 Kings 19:1. He sent Eliakim, Shebna and Joah to the prophet 2 Kings 19:2. They filled him in on the day's events and hoped that the LORD would rebuke the field commander 2 Kings 19:3-4. Isaiah told Hezekiah not to be afraid of the words of the king of Assyria 2 Kings 19:6. Isaiah prophesied that when the King of Assyria hears a certain report, God would make him want to return to his country 2 Kings 19:7. When king of Assyria left Lachish, the field commander withdrew from Jerusalem and found his king fighting against Libnah 2 Kings 19:8. Sennacherib, king of Assyria, received a report that Tirhakah, the king of , was marching out to him to attack him. So Sennacherib sent Hezekiah a message that basically said Hezekiah's God wasn't strong enough to deliver Jerusalem from Sennacherib, like the rest of the gods of the other nations he conquered. 2 Kings 19:9-13 Hezekiah spread out the letter before God, and asked God to take notice 2 Kings 19:14-16. God spoke against Assyria and said that He would force them to leave, and a sign for Hezekiah would be that his people for two years wouldn't have to sow crops, only collect the fruit of the crops. The third year they would have to plant again. God then said that the king of Assyria wouldn't attack Jerusalem, but go home. 2 Kings 19:20-34 That night the angel of the LORD came and killed 185,000 soldiers in the Assyrian camp 2 Kings 19:35. They broke camp in the morning and withdrew. Sennacherib went to (the capital of Assyria). 2 Kings 19:36 One day, he was worshiping in the temple of his god (Nisrok) when his sons Adrammelech and Sharezer killed him and escaped to the land of . son of Sennacherib then took the throne. 2 Kings 19:37 Also, Hezekiah is mentioned in the Assyrians' records. God said through Isaiah that lately Assyria was oppressing Israel Isaiah 52:4, referring to what was going on with Hezekiah and Assyria. Isaiah, prophesying against Tyre, mentioned Assyria. Isaiah said that Assyria had turned the land of the Babylonians into a wasteland, and Tyre would end up like that land too. Isaiah 23:13 King Sennacherib had indeed destroyed Babylon, this happened in 689 BC. Under Esarhaddon After Judah went into exile for 70 years and was released by king of Persia, the Jews worked on rebuilding the temple Ezra 1-3. During the time of rebuilding, king of Assyria assisted them. It is recorded in that during the they were filled with joy for the LORD changed the attitude of Esarhaddon so he would assist them in rebuilding the temple. Ezra 6:21-22 Under Ashurbanipal , king of Assyria, is mentioned in the in the . It appears that he deported and settled people into the city of Samaria from the Trans-Euphrates. Ezra 4:9-10 Fall At the end of the reign of Sin-shar-ishkun (612 BC), Babylon (along with other nations who allied themselves with Babylon) conquered Nineveh and captured it. King Sin-shar-ishkun had died fighting; and the city fell as many Israelite prophets had prophesied, mainly the prophet Nahum. , another prophet, also prophesied the destruction of the Assyrian Empire. Assyria was used by God to punish Israel, but the Assyrians were proud and boastful. Isaiah said that God would punish the king of Assyria for the willful pride of his heart and the haughty look in his eyes. Isaiah 10:5-19 He said, later, God would shatter Assyria with His voice and with His rod He will strike them down Isaiah 30:31. In the next chapter the prophet said that Assyria will fall, but no human's sword will make this happen. He was suggesting that God would cause Assyria's fall. Isaiah 31:8 later compared Israel to a scattered flock that lions have chased away. He said that Assyria was the first to devour them. The last to crush their bones was , king of . Then he said that God said He would punish the king of Babylon as He had punished the king of Assyria (God punished the king of Assyria at the fall of Nineveh). Jeremiah 50:17-18 Prophecy Isaiah says that God will gather His people a second time from the nations, including from Assyria. Isaiah 11:10-11 Also, there will be a highway for the remnant (Context says remnant of God's people from Assyria and other nations, could be of Israel or Christians) to travel on from Assyria, like there was for the Israelites when they came from Egypt. Isaiah 11:16 Isaiah prophesied that God would remove the yoke of Assyria from Israel's neck. Isaiah 14:24-27 Later, Isaiah prophesied that there will exist a highway from Egypt to Assyria, and the Egyptians and Assyrians will worship together. They, with Israel, will be a blessing on the earth. God will say that Egypt who is His people, Assyria who is His handiwork, and Israel who is His inheritance are blessed Isaiah 19:23-25. This may suggest that Assyria may one day become a nation again, like Israel became a nation again. He said that those who are perishing in Assyria will return to Israel and worship there, as well as those in exile in Isaiah 27:13. tells the Jews that what was happening to them (the attacks from ) was their fault and they should own up to it. He asked why they should go to and drink from the Nile or go to Assyria and drink from the Jeremiah 2:18. Then he says a bit later on in the same chapter that they would be disappointed by Egypt like they were by Assyria Jeremiah 2:36. Jeremiah says in his other book, the Book of Lamentations, that they submitted to Egypt and Assyria so they could get enough bread. was told by God the history of Israel compared to a prostitute. Israel had committed "prostitution" with many nations around her, including Assyria and Babylonia. Ezekiel 16; 23 Verses